


Blank Canvas

by StarDew22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff is my passion, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Established Relationship, Seto is pretty ooc in this not gonna lie, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDew22/pseuds/StarDew22
Summary: A little bit of fluff based off a Roleplay on Tumblr. I happily bring you all the wholesome ship of Aqueto.(Also first story, hello ao3 community!)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blank Canvas

There were times when Seto loved his mansion. With it being so spacious, he could just work in silence in one of the rooms and avoid everyone. Than there are times when he hated how big it was, especially when he couldn't find something....or someone.

This was one of those times.

"Muffin?...Muffin?! Are you still here?" Seto called out through the mansion. About Two hours ago, Aqua texted him asking if it was to come over. At the time, he was busy with emails and other small mundane tasks for KaibaCorp to make Monday's work load a little easier. When he saw it, He was kinda deep and wanted to finish what he was doing, so he texted back saying he could, but he was busy so he wouldn't be able to greet him.

Well....That was two hours ago. Aqua didn't even great Seto himself. Just why did he come over anyway?

"Muffin?!" Seto huffed slightly. Damn he hated his mansion right now. And here he was excited for a cuddle session with his sugar muffin.

"Aquamarine?" Seto called out to a part of the mansion that even he rarely visited. There he heard soft singing of an angels voice. He couldn't help but smile softly and follow the voice to a door that was slightly cracked. Gently pushing it open, he couldn't help but blink from the bright Sunlight streaming from the window.

And sitting in front of it, was his sweet Aquamarine.

The smaller man was sitting on stool in front of an easel holding a small canvas. He was painting covered short overalls and messy t-shirt, and his hair was in a long pigtail. In his ears he could easily see earbuds in.

'Explains why he didn't answer me...'Seto thought with a soft sigh. Still he was happy to see Aqua and his heart melted at how cute his boyfriend was, singing and swaying to the beat, yet still was able to...do whatever he was doing. Just what was he up to?

Quietly walking over, he hugged Aqua from behind and laid his chin on Aqua's soft hair. Said name jumped and looked slightly panicked before relaxing. Giggling softly and pulling out his ear buds, he glanced up.

"Hey Teddy Bear, I thought you were busy working." Aqua asked. Both shared a quick kiss before Seto answered.

"I was, than I heard a beautiful voice and just had to follow it." Seto said, chuckling at Aqua's slight blush. While Aqua never saw his voices appeal, Seto did and loved to compliment him whenever he could. Before Aqua could argue, Seto's eyes turned to the Canvas and the sketch. It looked familiar...

"Is it...a blue eyes?" Seto asked and Aqua beamed.

"Yep...But which Blue Eyes~" Aqua said teasingly. Seto got a thoughtful look, before looking back at the canvas. It didn't look like any of his three blue eyes he had in his deck, and he doubted Aqua knew of the fourth that he....yeah.

So that left one option.

"Its Nacre!" He said grinning and Aqua nodded. Seto got a smug look on his face, and Aqua giggled.

"I finished the sketch and I'm proud of how it turned out, but I still need to paint it." He also stretched (Seto moved back when he did this).

"But I also need a break..." He sighed. Seto chuckled.

"Well you can always take one." He said smiling. "However, I must say Muffin It will never cease to amaze me how easily talented you are with art. You did something like this in just two hours-"

"Its been two hours?!" Aqua exclaimed and Seto laughed.

"As I was saying, you could do something like this in a short time span and it looks so perfect." Aqua rolled his eyes.

"Its not perfect, Her jaw is slightly out of proportion, her wings aren't fully symmetrical, her eyes aren't as detailed as I like-"

"You are your own worse critic Muffin." Seto said sighing and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again. Aqua shrugged slightly.

"Besides this is just some practice..." He said before his eyes brightened, and he turned to his boyfriend with shining eyes.

"Wanna do a free style paint with me?" He asked excitedly. Seto blinked and looked at Aqua with confusion

"Aqua, must I remind you of Adena?" He said skeptically. Aqua gave a soft giggle before standing up.

"Yeah, I know." He started before grabbing another canvas and setting the nacre one aside. "But Freestyle has no rules! You can do whatever you please!" He said happily and looking at Seto.

"It could be fun, We could create something together..." He said with a hint of shyness and Seto relented. He really couldn't say no to Aqua...he just couldn't.

"Alright Muffin...you win." He said with an smile. Aqua giggled and started pulling out paints.

"You probably want to change clothes. Paint is messy, and takes....a lot to wash out." Aqua said laughing bitterly and Seto gave a smile.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second." He said walking back to his room. He didn't have a lot of "relaxing" clothes, outside of Pajamas, but he did have a pair of comfortable sweatpants and the aheago shirt he got for his birthday he didn't know why he kept it..  
Walking back to the room he left Aqua in, He felt elated..excited! Was painting together something "normal" couples do? He gave a quiet chuckle to himself. Since when did he become so...comfortable with this feeling. He didn't know...and if he was honest he didn't care.

Walking into the room where he left Aqua, He saw that there was now a stool for him and Aqua was busy pulling out paints. He had this look of total focus on his face. It was a look that Seto wasn't too familiar with, but it was one that gave him shivers. And as soon as he saw that look, it vanished like the wind and was replaced by the soft, sunshine smile he loved so dearly when there eyes met

"Oh there you are! Come on, All thats missing is you!" Aqua said waving him over, which Seto happily obliged. Sitting on the other stool, Aqua handed him a paintbrush and held out an pallette of colors. Seto looked them all over before dipping his brush in Red Eyes Red and was about to start painting....

Except he didn't

Seto just....sat there, blank minded. He wanted to paint, but he didn't know what. Also he couldn't just undo a mistake like he could press backspace on his computer. It made him nervous...what if messed up and it looked bad?!

'This is why I work with technology..' Seto thought bitterly to himself

Aqua watched his boyfriend's eyes start to cloud over. Not a good sign as it meant Seto was over thinking...Again. Aqua gave a soft sigh before picking a paintbrush of his own. He gave a glance to the paint pallette and then Seto before a mischievous grin came to his mind. Dipping his brush in Blue Eyes Blue he painted a heart on Seto's cheek.

"What's the use of feeling blue~"  
Seto blinked back to reality when he felt something wet on his cheek. Raising a hand, he felt something sticky...and heard his giggling boyfriend. A quick glance to Aqua was all he needed to know what happened. He gave a soft sigh before smiling...than looking at Aqua more closely.

Aqua has beautiful caramel skin, aside from a few tiny scars he got from childhood, it was perfectly flawless in Seto's eyes. It was also...clean. A small smirk came across his face.

Oh yeah...He knew exactly what he wanted to paint now.

Aqua's eyes were shut and he was still giggling. Seto leaned over and painted Aqua's neck. Said name yelped and looked at a now Smug CEO.

"Seto!!"

"Hey I was just painting on my Canvas~" Seto said teasingly before readying his brush for another attack. Aqua did a quick mental debate.

He could A. Use his magic and easily paint Seto or B. No Magic and get easily owned.

Both are tempting....and He shouldn't Magic to cheat when Seto was pretty powerless

Aqua gave a playful smirk and readied his own paint brush.

"Well then, It seems I have a very handsome canvas in front of me." He said waving his own brush. Both men were in a stand off, staring at each other with a playful seriousness.

They waited for whoever would strike first, a stillness was in the air.

Seto struck first, easily painting Aqua's neck more and making the smaller man start giggling. Damn Seto's speed! Aqua swiped his paint brush against Seto's forehead, and Seto instinctivly pulled back and gave a playful glare at his boyfriend. He quickly cleaned off his brush and dipped it in Baby Dragon Orange and grabbed Aqua around his waist and started painting Aqua's arms with random doodles.

Aqua started to laugh loudly and squirm. It didn't really tickle, but it did still feel funny to the smaller male and his skin was unfortunately to sensitive for his own good. Seto himself started chuckling. He couldn't deny how adorable his muffins laugh was. However his eyes drifted close while he was laughing, and Aqua struck back.

Using his magic to clean his brush, He changed the color to Dark Magician Purple and he painted Seto's neck and ears. Seto shivered and recoiled. He gave a glance to the giggling man next to him. Despite being painted on...he couldn't help but melt.

He was making Aqua laugh, a sense of proud filled him.

Until Aqua coated his paintbrush in Insect Queen Green and accidentally got it in his hair.

There was an errie silence for a second as both males looked at each other. Aqua suddenly looked worried and flustered and started trying to clean it off.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Seto, I didn't mean for that to happen! Oh Kami-" Aqua said in a rushed panicked voice. Seto took a moment to process what exactly JUST happened.

There was paint in his hair

It was green

It was probably ugly

His boyfriend is panicking. Wait What?  
Seto looked to his boyfriend who's eyes darkned spectacularly. Which was never a good sign. So slowly..very slowly, Seto reached his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap, which made Aqua yelp than burst into giggles when Seto Nuzzled his neck, a clean part

"Hey now...I'm not mad." Seto said playfully kissing his boyfriends cheek. He grabbed his paintbrush again, and started painting Aqua's other arm, alongside just gently tapping his fingers on Aqua's stomach. Sending the smaller male in a fit of laughter.

Aqua squirmed and wiggled, but Seto had a tight grip on his waist so he couldn't do much. Except laugh, that he could do!

"Seto!" He managed to get out. "You absolute Bastard! You suck!" Which made Seto himself laugh. He knew Aqua was just throwing empty insults his way, and he just let them roll off his back. This was probably his favorite way to make Aqua laugh, and how he loved when he did.

But he also knew when to stop. The second he did Aqua panted, trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. He than turned to his boyfriend with a playful glare.

"One of these days, I'm going to find all your ticklish spots and go to town on you." He said, his eyes glittered with mischief. Seto gave his trademark smirk.

"I'd love to see you try~" It wasn't as if Seto wasn't ticklish, he was, but it was in very few spots, and Aqua only knew one. So he was safe for the moment. He turned and started to clean his paint brush, before handing Aqua his.

"Let's paint for real this time, Shall we?" He suggested and Aqua nodded and cleaned his brush. Coating the brush in Kuriboh Brown, he started painting a base of a tree trunk and branches, which gave Seto an inspiration.

Coating his brush in Dark Magician Purple, He started painting a resemblance of the wisteria he had growing in the mansion gardens. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was fun..and he was doing with the person he loved most.

Aqua on the other hand, cleaned his brush and pulled out his favorite color: Ra Gold. He started painting small golden vines on the tree, sometimes making small flowers along the way.

"That's beautiful Muffin." Seto said in a warm voice and Aqua's cheeks flushed with the praise. In return he kissed Seto's cheek and went back to painting. Both men painted in a blissful silence, occasion sounds of movement from cleaning a brush or a compliment.

Soon Seto cleaned his paintbrush for a final time and dipped in blue eyes blue, and started to create his favorite duel monster with accuracy. Well he tried at least. With each stroke of his brush, he felt a little less confident in himself and felt he was disrespecting Blue Eyes. His movements started to slow.

"Hey, It doesn't have to be perfect....as long as you had fun with your work, to me it'll always be a masterpiece." Aqua's soft voice drifted into Seto's ears and a smile worked its way to his lips. He placed a kiss on Aqua's head and went back to painting.

After a few minutes he stopped and sat his brush down. The form wasn't perfect, Nothing compared to Aqua's masterpiece of earlier....but it was his. It was theirs, and that was all that mattered.

"This is probably the most beautiful work of art I ever seen." Aqua said with a happy giggle and Seto rolled his eyes.

"No its not, Its nothing compared to what you can do."

"So? This is OUR masterpiece Mr. Kaiba and I will address it however I want." Aqua said in a playfully snobbish tone which made both men laugh before they shared a tender kiss.

Soft and tender, a feeling of happiness between the two before they separated. Aqua gave a bright smile before he looked down on himself and laughed.

"I need a shower..." He said and Seto chuckled.

"So do I...and I need my hair washed."

"Wanna kill two birds with one stone?" Asked the smaller male with a tone laced with mischief. Seto smirked.

"Are you going to keep your hands to yourself Muffin?"

"Hey it was you last time!" Both men gave another laugh as they started to clean up the area. Besides Aqua flicking paint at Seto a few times and Seto getting revenge, the place was clean in no time and Aqua held Setos hand.

"Ready to get clean?" He sang out and in response, Seto picked him up bridal style and started to walk out. Aqua clung to him and leaned on his shoulder. Looking back at their painting one last time, he aimed a little magic at it adding one final touch.

"Are you gonna hang our masterpiece~"

"Pssh, Probably not."

"Seto!!"

While the couples little squabble grew farther and farther, if one were to look at the painting now, They'd see an new addition.

A small golden lotus on top of the Blue Eye's head.

A few days later, Seto's Home office got a new decoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Not gonna lie. Never think I'd get the courage a story on here. Not the longest one I admit, but I still love the way it turned out. Some fluff for the soul really helps you out! Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing - Star


End file.
